Learn to let go
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Sequal to Easter Confession. Summary Inside Au. Characters might be OCC
1. Chapter 1

Me:*shock* This chapter is long! I hope next chapter is long like this one! Because this is a 2 chapter story! Instead of a one-shot is a 2-shot~ This is the sequal of Easter Confession~ I hope is good just like Easter Confession~ This one is called learn to let go. You asked why is this the title? 2 words Alexis Dad ^w^

Marina:Seriously? Oh and I heard you didn't do good on your embodied speech~ I can't believe you failed to act like Jaden!

Me:Oh shut up! I suffer from stage fright okay! So any ways where is my Pikachu?

Pikachu:Pika! (Here!)

Me:You got the translator! Sweet!

Marina:Yup! And at the saem time I brought your enemy~

Me:Enemy?

Emolga:Emo!

Me:*gives Marina a deathly glare* You bring THAT THING HERE!

Pikachu:Pi!(Hi!)

Marina:Look Pikachu likes him! And Emolga is just as cute as Pikachu~

Me:Pikachu's cuteness can never be beaten! Like seriously Emolga is the only Electric type Pokemon I detest with a passion!

Marina:What about Snivy?

Me:*growls* Hey! I love Snivy! Helped me beat up Elesa stupid Emolga!

Pikachu:Pika pi(This is going to be long)

Emolga:Emolga!*puts on cute face*

Marina:Aww How can you dislike this cutie!

Me:*grabs Pikachu who is doing the same face, but more cuter*Coz Pikachu is more cuter! Any ways let's just do the summary and the disclamer!

Marina:Whatever...Enjoy my peeps!

Emolga:Emo!

Me:Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Pikachu~

Marina:Nor Emolga!

Me:Yeah yeah.

Pikachu:Pika pika!(Say the summary please!)

Summary:I'm not that little girl anymore, so please don't do this to me...If that's what you want then I just have to brake the cage to get what I want.

* * *

I groan in frustration due that I have being dating Jaden over 2 years and when I got my Master degrees he propose to me, but I can't marry him yet due that my father has to accept him and agree that he can take me away from my family.

"Why not!" I ask angrily the head male of my family in which is my father who was giving Jaden a glare that could kill. Okay guys let me tell you what's going on and stuff. When I graduated and got my Master degrees I decided to visit my parents and let them meet their future-son-in-law in which my mom accepted him quickly just like Atty and Alec, but the only one was my father who disliked the idea of me marrying Jaden.

"Because you may have your Master degree, but you are too young to marry!" My father says icily making me give him a glare. Jaden and my mom were silent through the entire conversation looking back and forth between my dad and me.

"So! Atty got married young! And look how happy he is with Mac!" I tell him with the same tone he talked to me. Jaden cringes a little when my dad's glared was directed at him in which my dad stood up and started walking upstairs giving me the cold shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll talk to him," My mom says giving me a soft pat on the back as she walks away to find dad to talk to him. I turn to look at Jaden who gave me an apologetic smile.

"I didn't know your dad was this protective over you," Jaden says softly I 'humph' and sit next to him with a frown on my face.

"To over-protective if I say," I told him looking at the living room that brought so many memories when I was a child growing up in this house. Jaden chuckles and nuzzles me with his nose my cheek.

"He has his reason's Lexie," Jaden says with a warm smile.

"And what is his reason then? Never letting me go?" I ask him whilst sighing in annoyance. "I don't know why he is acting that way….Shouldn't he be happy?" I ask with a sour smile.

"He is happy, but not happy that some other guy is taking his precious daughter," Jaden points out. I give him a playful glare in which he returns it.

"Thank you Dr. Yuki for reading my father's body language," I tell him with a hint of sarcasm in which he winks at me.

"Any time Ms. Rhodes, but you still got to pay for the reading," Jaden says playfully.

"Huh? I thought I got free body language reading from my future husband, but I guess I was wrong," I say playfully when he pulls me towards him. "And the psychological lesson to!" I add when he starts nibbling on my lower lip.

"You do, but the way you pay for them is just a simple kiss," Jaden says giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Really? Well I like that deal," I tell him sincerely with a warm smile. I hear a small giggle and look at the direction of the small giggle to see my niece standing there with her dad in which is my older brother who was grin like the Cheshire cat that appears in the movie Alice in wonderland creeping me out in the process in which Jaden wasn't creep out.

"Aww Sissy! Why did you stop kissing!" Atticus asks whilst picking up his 4 year old daughter that was looking at Jaden's eyes curiously making her look cute. She looks just like Mac except that she has Atty's eyes that sometimes they shimmer with mischief just like his.

"You got pwetty eyes," Ana says whilst blushing. Atticus looks at his daughter and then chuckles softly whilst handing her to me in which she gives me a tight hug whilst taking few peeks at Jaden's direction.

"Thank you," Jaden says giving her a warm smile in which she epps quietly and hides her face in my neck.

"Atty I think I found Ana's first crush," I tell him whilst soothing down her blonde hair in which she giggles.

"And here I thought it was going to be a boy her age not her future uncle," Atticus says whilst plopping down next to Jaden. "So bro how did it go with my dad?" Atticus asks Jaden who scratches the back of his head.

"He didn't even let me speak with him due that he giving me the icy glare," Jaden says whilst frowning a little.

"Ahh, weird that my dad gives you that glare since you're an okay dude not like the other guys that have being after Sissy," Atticus pointed out the obvious making Jaden glare at the floor when Atty said "Other guys that have being after me," I shook my head to the sides and stand up still carrying Ana who looked at me when I suddenly stood up.

"Awnty waz wrong?" Ana asks whilst poking my left cheek.

"Nothing you have to worry Ana," I say lovingly showing some emotions towards the young girl who looked at her daddy when he stood up and took her from me in which I gave him a confused look.

"Sissy, why don't you go for a walk? Maybe you will see something that might relax you when round 2 comes with dad. I'll keep Jaden company," Atticus says whilst sitting back next to Jaden making Ana blush and hide her face on Atticus neck.

"I guess, but it's that alright with you Jay?" I ask him worried that leaving him alone here with Atticus and I leaving the house maybe my dad will think we fought about something and then it will be more complicated to persuade him to let me marry Jaden.

"It's okay. Any ways I have to get to know better my future brother-in-law," Jaden says giving me a grin.

"See Sissy? Go talk a walk to get ready for tonight," Atticus says whilst patting Ana in the head fatherly.

"Okay if you guys say so," I say whilst sighing and walking to the little closet that was near the door to take a coat out due that it was cold outside. I open the door already having the coat on. I sigh and close the door whilst taking one last peek at Jaden who gave me a soft smile.

I sigh when I am standing outside looking at the white snow that covered my neighborhood rather beautifully in which I was even scared to even walk over it, but had to if not. How could I reach the city in which I felt like drinking a hot chocolate in the old café that was in the city. I start walking the direction in wear the city is located to chuckle noticing that the small city hasn't change a bit, but the people did.

"I'm sure going to miss this place," I say whilst snuggling deeper into my coat trying to keep myself warm, but jump in surprise when someone taps me on the shoulder softly. I turn around to see that it was Mindy giving me a huge grin on her face.

"Alexis?" Mindy asks with tears on her eyes.

"Mindy don't get emot…" I couldn't finish my sentence due that she brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"Alexis! I missed you so much!" Mindy says happily when she breaks the hug.

"Mindy, I came to visit last last summer," I pointed out with a smile on my face.

"Last last summer! You didn't come back last summer! Why?" Mindy asks whilst grabbing both my hands to tense up and look at my ring finger to gasp in surprise. "Don't tell me!" Mindy asks happily jumping up and down, even though we grow up she stills acts her usual self.

"Um, yeah….I am getting married," I say with a frown on my face in which Mindy notice it.

"Why the frown? Didn't you say you were getting married?" Mindy asks whilst letting go of my hand and taking her cell phone ready to tell if I guess correctly Seika and Jasmine.

"My dad," That was the only answer I have to give Mindy in which she quickly understood.

"Your dad doesn't want to give you away huh?" Mindy asks with a small frown. "He is to over-protective! Sheesh!" Mindy exclaims angrily.

"Yeah I know, but I guess he just doesn't want to let me, any ways how have you being doing Mindy?" I ask her changing the subject to face palm when I see her texting like crazy well there is something that is never going to change from her.

"It's being fun, but Lex let's go to our old hang out? You know that old café you like, because we will be meeting the rest of the girls their~" Mindy says whilst dragging me towards the place I was going to go first when I got out of my house.

When we arrived there it seems that the Seika has drag Mac with her whilst Jasmine Aqua who was blushing in embarrassment not being close to them except me, but the question is how in the heck they arrive quickly than us! Seika notices us and waves her arms like crazy making me face palm yet again.

"Alexis, Mindy, over here!" Seika says happily to see us. I walk quietly behind Mindy who was skipping happily towards the table in which the girls were reunited like the old times. Even though Mac is older than us she still hangs out with us instead with the guys.

"We heard Alexis! That you're going to get married!" Jasmine says happily whilst Aqua and Mac look at me already knowing this and at the same time already meeting the guy I am going to tie the knots with.

"Mindy told you?" I say whilst sitting down next to Aqua who giggles.

"Sh-e did tell us," Aqua says stuttering a little.

"Should have figured," I say annoyed whilst Mindy sits next to Jasmine giving me an apologetic smile.

"But it was a good idea she did!" Seika says with a pout on her face.

"It was a good idea?" Mac asks clearly confused thinking in between the lines is a bad idea. In that aspect I agree with her.

"Of course! Because then she gets married and leaves…"Seika couldn't finish her sentence due that she was looking at the table that was in the middle of us.

"Leaves us, and we can't hang out like we used to do," Jasmine finishes with a frown on her face.

"But I was going like 4 or 5 years girls," I pointed out for them in which Mac shakes her head in a dismissing manner.

"It was painful does years Lex," Mindy says whilst Mac and Aqua nod in confirmation.

"And your leaving us to go live with him over there, and and completely forget your childhood buddies!" Seika says standing up and giving me a bone crushing hug it seemed that Mindy and Jasmine joined in same as Aqua in which Mac was the only one who didn't join in, but gave me a soft pat on the back when they finished hugging me.

"I won't forget about you guys," I say softly making them look at me. "How could I forget the good times I had with you guys?" I ask them with a smile on my face.

"Memories are always with you through thick and thin," Mac says with a smirk on her face.

"I know right! I remember how many times Atticus flirted with you Mac!" Mindy exclaims happily making Mac hiss at her whilst trying to force her blush down.

"And I remember what she always told us!" Jasmine quickly adds.

"That there is no way in hell I am going to go out with that idiot!" All of them plus me and mines Mac said at the same time making her growl at us menacingly.

"But at least I am not single and have a wonderful daughter," Mac says childishly. Only time she acts like this is with us due that she trust us.

"I'm not single!" Aqua and I say together with grins in our faces.

"We are single," Jasmine and Mindy say with frowns on their faces.

"I don't even know," Seika says in a thoughtful way. I look at her with a worried face. She is still after David even if there are guys after her that are better than that jerk.

"Seika, are you still hoping that David will love you?" I ask her in which she gives me a sour smile.

"Yes, because he can't keep chasing you forever due that you're going to marry um what was his name again?" Seika asks whilst scratching her left cheek in embarrassment for not even asking Jaden's name.

"Jaden," I answer her whilst a waitress comes to take our orders.

"Could we get 5 cups of hot chocolate and a black coffee," Mac orders for all of us. Knowing what we always order in this small café in which the waitress writes the orders and leaves us alone.

"Exactly Jaden! Any ways I haven't met him yet!" Seika says angrily whilst giving me a glare.

"You're not the only one sister!" Mindy and Jasmine say together. Mindy, Jasmine and Seika look at Mac and Aqua suspiciously in which Aqua gulps and starts playing with her thumbs whilst Mac just rolls her eyes at them.

"Already met him," Mac says casually making Mindy, Jasmine and Seika mouth hang open in surprise whilst Aqua looks at me for help.

"Aqua met him as well," I pointed out making the girls mouth open a little wider. "And could you guys close your mouth? A fly might think that's a new cave for them to explore," I tell them whilst the waitress comes with our hot drinks. She places them on the middle of the table and bows down a little telling us to enjoy the drink. I take the hot chocolate and sip it carefully not to get my tongue burn.

"Alexis! That's not fair! We need to meet him! How does he look like!" Seika asks eagerly like a small child.

"Well he has 2 toned hair and heterochromatic eyes," Mac says whilst drinking her black coffee elegantly.

"Heterochromatic eyes?" Mindy asks confused.

"It means his eyes are 2 different colors," Jasmine explained to Mindy who was looking at me shock.

"Alexis, you really like unique people!" Mindy says happily. I give her a smile knowing she was one of those people.

"I know right!" Jasmine agrees.

"Well we are all unique aren't we?" Seika says whilst giving all of us a wink.

"O-f course we are," Aqua agrees with Seika.

"That's why we get along pretty well," Mac adds.

"Duh!" Jasmine and Mindy say together. I chuckle at my friends antics thinking in between the lines they will get along pretty well with Marina, Marisol and Kuro that's for sure. We continue on having our conversation reminiscing about the old times when we met and everything in which the sky started to get dark in which I look at gasp in surprise standing up surprising the girls.

"Sorry girls, but I have to leave," I tell them with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright Alexis! I know you want to see you're Fiancé!" Seika says playfully whilst I close my eyes in annoyance in which Mindy nervously laughs.

"Good luck," Aqua, Mac and Mindy say at the same time confusing Jasmine and Seika.

"Thanks bye guys!" I say before Seika and Jasmine asks what the good luck was for I could leave that to Mac and Aqua who are better inform than Mindy.

I step outside of the small café and start walking home to look at the sky that was full of stars making me smile softly remembering what the girls told me. I am leaving them to live with Jaden as his wife and with his family in which it didn't bother me at first, but now it does. I sigh softly to myself, but jump in surprise to see David standing in front of me with his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Alexis is that you?" David asks softly walking up to me in which I take a step back not knowing what he is going to do.

"Yeah, but can we talk later I need to go home," I told him whilst walking past him to have him grip my arm tightly.

"I heard from your cousin Alec….That you're going to get married," David says with sadness hinted in every word.

"Yeah I am getting married and I am late for dinner," I pointed out whilst swatting my arm out of his grip.

"Why?" David asks me when I gave him my back. I growl menacingly and turn my whole body towards his directions.

"Because I love him and David come on let go of that fake infatuation you have towards me. There is someone who loves you with all of her heart!" I tell him angrily and at the same time proudly. Why? He loves to be in denial and here it comes.

"It's not infatuation Alexis! I love you with all my heart!" David says like a small child when they lose a toy.

"Bull, but David go to her….Go to Seika she really loves you," I tell him softly making him give me a glare.

"Alexis, I only love you and won't let any other man take you away from me," David says whilst walking towards me with his arms open. I sigh and take a step back.

"I don't love you David….I love Jaden," I say whilst inside my head I thank the heaviness he isn't here….Would make fun of me for talking like this.

"But you and him don't have a background together," David said angrily. I sigh wanting to say "If only you knew what he did for me," but decided to keep my mouth shut and turning to resume my walk.

"Good bye David, I hope you find the true meaning of love in someone else that it isn't me," I tell him whilst walking away from him.

"Alexis, please don't do this," David says pleadingly. I was about to answer until I saw another dirty blonde running my direction.

"Alexis there you are! Aunty and Uncle have being worrying about you!" Alec says whilst taking deep breath when he regain his breath he look at me and then at David who was behind me. "Sorry dude, but she needs to get home! And you need to accompany me on picking up Aqua and Mac," Alec tells David with a serious face.

"Did dad do something?" I ask worried that something happened.

"Uncle hasn't done anything~ you just need to get home and get prepare for dinner," Alec answers casually making me hiss angrily at him. And here I thought that something happened between dad and Jaden.

"Okay I am leaving," I tell him whilst ignoring David and walking fast to my house to suddenly sneeze. "Don't tell me," I say quietly to myself when just like that I spotted the house in the distance and like in my teen years run to it.

I stood in front of the door and take a big gulp of air to sneeze again in which it was odd, but I decided to ignore it and walk inside to see my mom and Jaden together talking quietly to themselves whilst my dad wasn't partaking in the conversation.

"Hi guys," I say whilst taking the coat off.

"Hey Lexie," Jaden says giving me a grin whilst my mom stands up and walks up to me.

"And where were you young lady?" My mom asks whilst putting her hands on her hips.

"Hanging out with old acquaintances," I answer her truthfully.

"Did you tell them?" My mom asks whilst giggling happily.

"Alexa, stop let's just eat dinner," My dad says icily making my mom pout and walk to the kitchen, but not before giving me a wink. Suddenly the living room starts' having an awkward atmosphere due that Jaden wasn't even looking at my dad, but everywhere due that he was nervous. I sigh and sit next to Jaden and look at my dad who was giving me a glare.

"Dad," I call out for him to have him walk to the kitchen ignoring me. Ouch that kind of hurt I frown and lean into Jaden who frown as well. "I can't believe him," I say quietly to Jaden.

"Just give him time that's all," Jaden says with a soft smile.

"Whatever you say," I say whilst standing up when my mom calls for us.

Dinner wasn't a comfortable dinner the entire time dad was giving Jaden glares that could kill whilst Jaden acted if they weren't directed towards him and having a pleasant conversation with my mom. When dinner ended my mom told me to show Jaden my room in which at first I didn't like the idea, but gave in when she gave me the look.

"I need to learn some few tricks from your mom on how to make you do things you don't like," Jaden says happily behind me whilst I groan in frustration not liking that idea to much.

"You better not," I tell him whilst giving a small sneeze in which he looks at me worried.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asks me whilst I shrug my shoulders casually not really caring.

"Let's just go to my room so we could sleep," I tell him with a tired voice.

"Okay," Jaden says whilst hugging me from behind when I was already in front of my room door in which I giggle when he nuzzles his nose into my neck.

"Jay I'm fine just tired," I tell him with a smile on my face when he stops.

"Good!" Jaden says happily. I giggle and open the door to look in horror that my father hasn't sold the junk I have on my room our pack the stuff up making them have another extra room to put their materials or make an office just like Atty's room.

I blush in embarrassment when Jaden stares at the poster I have from Bleach that is only Ichigo in his bankai form. I look around the room to see if they misplaced something in which I hope so, but gasp in surprise when I see my Gentleman Alliance's Club manga laying on the floor. This is the last thing I want Jaden to see! I quickly pick it up and throw it on the closet that was empty only thing inside was the school uniform and cap and gown from graduation.

"Didn't know Alexis was a fan girl," Jaden says playfully whilst sitting on the bed. I glare at him in which he chuckles. "That doesn't work on me," Jaden points out the obvious in which I sigh and plop on the bed.

"I know, but my dad's glare does," I said to him whilst curling up into a ball in my bed to have Jaden cage me on the bed.

"Because my father never did glare like that towards me," Jaden says whilst giving me a soft peck on the lips.

"You're his only son idiot," I say whilst sighing in frustration. "What are we going to do?" I ask him softly whilst placing my hands on his cheeks.

"Let's just give him time that's all that matters Lexie. I am not in a hurry you still got your freedom until we tie the knot," Jaden says with a warm smile.

"I know you're not in a hurry, but I just want to know why he hates you when he doesn't know anything about you," I ask him whilst stroking his left cheek making him close his eyes.

"I stole his little girl that's enough to hate me," Jaden points out whilst standing up from the bed and looking through the suitcase that had our clothes.

"Sheesh really!" I say in exasperation tone to have my pajamas throw at my face. I already knew who throw them. "Thanks," I say with a sigh whilst getting into a sitting position and putting my pajamas on my lap to blush scarlet red.

"I think you need a hot shower Lexie," Jaden says innocently whilst holding my under garment as if it was nothing bad. I growl and stand up of the bed and walk up to him to take the under garment away from him.

"Whatever," I say ignoring his chuckles.

"Awww! I made you blush Lexie!" Jaden says whilst hugging me from behind again when I reach the bathrooms door making me sigh.

"Is it me? Or you like to hug me from behind when I am near a door?" I ask him in which he chuckles.

"It's you," Jaden answers me whilst breaking the hug and going back to look through the suit case.

I sigh taking one last look at him. When I enter the bathroom I quickly take my clothes off and shiver due that the bathroom was quite cold. I turn the shower on, but to make it flow hot water instead of cold water. I sigh in relief when the hot water touches my body. I close my eyes and start thinking that these 2 weeks I am staying at my parents' house isn't going to go smoothly as I thought it was going to be.

When I finished cleaning myself up I start putting my pajamas in which consisted of a large t-shirt and some shorts. I start drying my hair with a towel whilst walking outside to notice Jaden was looking at me up and down.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Nothing," Jaden says with an innocent smile. I sigh and point behind me with my thumb.

"The bathroom is all yours," I say whilst walking to the bed in which Jaden walks to the bathroom leaving me alone to think to myself in which it wasn't quite hard, because I still could see the beautiful view outside thanks to the small window that was next to my bed. I sigh and look at my old room remembering the good times here with my friends and my older brother's friends same with Alec. How time flies is like yesterday I was starting High School only thinking about the present on how I was going to find my classroom and here I am reminiscing about those days in my old room.

"Mhm," I heard Jaden say. I look at his direction to see that he was drying his hair whilst walking up to me. He was wearing his pajamas that consisted of a white sleeveless shirt and the long pajama pants due that it is cold outside. If it was summer well he will be on his boxer's right about now.

"It seems you like the hot shower," I pointed out with a smirk on my face when he sits next to me on the bed.

"It will of being better if it was with you Lexie," Jaden says innocently making me blush in embarrassment due that I almost imagine it. "You thought about it," Jaden says seductively.

"N-o I didn't it!" I tell him with my face flushed.

"Whatever makes your boat float," Jaden says whilst he lies down on the bed.

"Jay, on a serious note. Are you okay on how my dad is treating you?" I ask him worried. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"I had worse Lexie, so don't worry about it," Jaden says whilst opening one eye in which I stare back at the open eye in which the orange one looks lonely without the turquoise one.

"You did?" I ask surprised that's when I start putting the pieces together. "Never mind I have a sense on what was the main reason," I add quickly in which Jade chuckles.

"Lexie you really are like your dad," Jaden suddenly says making me look at him with a 'what did you smoke look' "I'm serious!" Jaden says whilst taking a sitting position.

"Stop being such a suck up," I tell him with a smirk on my face.

"I'm not being a suck up. I'm just telling," Jaden says whilst pushing me down with him.

"Sure you are," I say whilst rolling my eyes at him. Jaden connects my fore head with his our noses were touching each other making me blush when he does this little gesture.

"It's the truth. It seems that you both share the same stubbornness and the way you hide your feelings," Jaden says whilst brushing his lips with mines.

"Okay Dr. Yuki you can stop now," I say whilst biting his lower lip making him growl at me.

"Never!" Jaden says playfully.

"Suit yourself then~ you be sleeping alone when we get back to the apartment when this 2 weeks are over," I tell him with a serious face.

"You're kidding right? Oh wait you aren't going to remember!" Jaden points out with a grin on his face.

"Oh but I will," I tell him with a smirk in which he pouts and gives me a quick kiss before snuggling up to me.

"Night Lexie," Jaden says whilst yawning.

"Night Jay," I say with my eyes closed already.

Since that night I started to think that Jaden might be right with the stubbornness, because on the first weekend it didn't come out right due that my dad was giving us the cold shoulder same as the second weekend, but they did come out good in some aspects. David didn't bother me anymore, because when he met Jaden he kind of got scared due to his eyes whilst Seika, Jasmine and Mindy gave me thumbs up in liking him as my husband. Everything went smoothly at that part, but let's go back to my dad. When it came with my dad let's say he didn't call Jaden by his name, but rather thing or boy. In which it infuriated me whilst Jaden didn't really mind at all kept repeating that he has being called worst. I sometimes wonder what really gets him angry, but for now we are just hanging on my room packing our stuff.

"Lexie, just relax," Jaden says in a soothing tone in which I sigh and stop folding my clothes.

"I am trying, but really Jay? It's being 2 weeks since we stayed here, and today we will be leaving and yet he doesn't change his opinion," I say whilst growling menacingly.

"Well at least we made a little progress on the name calling," Jaden says whilst rubbing his hands on my arms trying to relax me.

"Yeah Jay, being called a thing is really cool," I say with sarcasm hinted in every words. Jaden sighs and takes the folded clothing I had on my lap into his hand making me jump a little in surprise.

"Lexie," Jaden says in a whisper.

"Mhm?" I say whilst leaning in making Jaden blush.

"I love you," Jaden says softly kissing my lips softly.

"I love you to," I say with a warm smile.

"Hah! You said it easily!" Jaden says happily in which I growl at him.

"You ruined the moment Jay," I tell him in which just chuckles. Sometimes he can be a kid.

"It was worth it!" Jaden states proudly. I sigh and shake my head to the sides. I hear a soft knock on the door making me look at it confused due that either my mom or my other family members same as my friends knock on the door. Yeah they don't follow the rules in this room, but at least they haven't caught me undressing that's the good thing.

"Come in?" I say confused making Jaden look at me. The door opens to reveal my father wearing a scowl on his face. I sigh and look at Jaden who has his eyes closed and is packing my clothes on my suitcase.

"Alexis, could you come down stairs with so we could talk _alone,_" My dad says in a commanding voice. I nod and stand up ruffling Jaden's hair a little due that I was a little nervous when he stressed out alone. Jaden looks up when I do the action and gives me a warm smile in which I return it before leaving with my dad.

When we are both down stairs in the living room my dad sharply turns to me and grips my shoulder's tightly.

"Don't marry him," My dad says softly. I growl at him menacingly.

"And why not? Give me a reason for in which I won't marry him," I tell him icily in which he lets go of my shoulders.

"He might hurt you Alexis, you really don't know if he is going to chicken out and leave you alone in the alter," My dad says with a frown on his face.

"He isn't going to chicken out dad….trust me on this one," I tell him softly.

"I do trust you, but I don't trust him," My dad says angrily.

"Dad he is a good person….He has always being there for me," I tell him with a warm smile.

"Tch, he doesn't look like one," My dad says in the same tone.

"Don't tell me! Because he doesn't have normal eye color's like us?" I ask angrily when he nods in confirmation that it was this I face palmed. "Dad, I never knew you were like this! That's just shameful of you!" I tell him with a frown on my face.

"But you don't know how the society will look down on you! Alexis, I want you to have a normal life not people judging you by whom you married!" My dad says with venom on his voice making me shiver a little remembering the times when I was small when he will get this angry it frighten me, but I can't let that stop me!

"Dad, that's not really the truth right? You just don't want to let me go," I say softly not caring on what he said before. He should have known that things like that really don't matter in my books. "You're scared that something bad will happen to me right! Look dad I am a grown women and I can decided what I want to do in my life if I want to tie the knot young it is my problem," I tell him icily.

"Get out," My dad suddenly says with a glare that could kill. I look at him surprised.

"W-hat!" I ask surprised. Okay I wasn't waiting for that respond from him you know? I thought he was going to say something back like a remark.

"I said get out, if you're not going to follow the rules I gave you then don't come near this house," My dad says not making sense at all.

"Dad, I'm really sorry, but I choose this life and made new rules," I tell him ignoring the pain that was forming inside my chest.

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't be marrying a freak like him," My dad says angrily. That's when I had it completely and gave him the glare he gave Jaden since he came here.

"Look here dad I really don't give a damn if you….Won't let me marry him, but I will marry this 'freak' even if you don't like it! I'm not that little cage bird you refuse to let it fly free!" I tell him equally angrily making my dad give me a surprise look. This was the first time I went against his will, but it is the true. If you leave a bird that wants freedom inside a cage it won't ever learn about how the real world works.

"Alexis," My dad says softly.

"This time I am the one making the decisions of my life. I don't need someone doing them for me!" I continue on with a frown on my face.

"If that's your decision to marry him…" My dad says making me almost smile thinking that he was finally accepting what this little bird wants. "Then I would not attend your wedding due that I disown you from this family," My dad says icily making me gasp in shock. I clench my fists in anger whilst ignoring the look he was giving me. I saw it on his eyes he really hated Jaden, but if the cause of this hate was because he is stealing me from you then dad….You really need to grow up.

"Is that what you want I won't hold it against you," I tell him truthfully knowing that I could never hate my father.

"He isn't good for you Alexis," My dad says with a glare ignoring what I previously said. I shake my head to the sides making my bangs sway back and forth and give my dad a smile.

"He really means the world to me dad….He has done so much that I don't know how to start on the list of the things he has done for me," I tell him whilst walking to the stairs giving him my back. "Dad, I wanted you to give me away on my wedding, but I'll just ask Atty then…But your still welcome to come if you want," I add before walking up the stairs leaving him alone in the living room. When I reach my room I notice Jaden was finished and looking outside whilst sitting on my bed. I pray in my mind he didn't hear the conversation.

"Jay?" I call for him quietly closing the door and walking up to him. "Are you okay?" I ask him whilst standing in front of him in which he looks at me his eyes brimming with sadness. One thought came into my mind when I saw that….He heard the conversation. "So you heard?" I ask him whist circling my arms around his neck. He was looking up due that I was the taller one now.

"Yeah….Alexis I didn't meant for this to happen," Jaden says with a sour smile. I pull the back of his hair gently whilst giving him a warm smile.

"You don't have to worry Jay. Only time will tell when he changes his views," I softly tell him whilst pulling his head to my chest blushing in the process not really comfortable in doing this, but it was all I could think of to make him feel better.

"I hope so, but I don't your dad to….you know hate you," Jaden says whilst nuzzling his cheek on my chest I sigh and run my fingers through his hair messing it up a little then it was before.

"He doesn't….He just doesn't want to open the cage door to let the bird fly free yet," I sincerely tell him whilst snuggling to his hair.

"I see, Lexie are you ready?" Jaden asks nervous. I stop nuzzling him and look at the mop of hair with a smirk on my face.

"Shouldn't I be the one nervous? Not you?" I ask him whilst giving him a short laugh in which I feel him puff his cheeks.

"Never mind," Jaden says childishly making me smile and forgetting about the conversation I had early with my dad.

* * *

Me:Nice Ending? Next chapter is the wedding and and!

Pikachu: Chu!(No!)

Me:Aww okay I won't tell so what do you guys think? I hope it is good and I hope I make the other chapter longer as this one!*smiles* I finally finished this chapter woohho! I can start working on writting the wedding and then going back to my other stories!*excited*

Marina:Only she will get excited by such trivial things

Me:Shut it, Coz the bonus chapter for the new me is going to be written on Sunday~ Marina might be a bad guy against the hunter association!

Marina:Huh? What!

Me:Yup! You betray the hunter assosciation...something like that~ We just have to wait don't we?

Marina:*sighs* Whatever.

Pikachu:Pika pika pikachu!(At least you get kiss by Jesse!)

Marina:*blushes and coughs* Where is Emolga?

Me:Send Reshiram after him, so yeah you might want to take him to a pokemon center.

Marina:...*leaves to get Emolga*

Me:Phew I thought those 2 wouldnt leave us alone!

Pikachu:Pika...(That was mean...)

Me:*shrughs casually* I don't like Emolga's. Okay time to say those 3 words!

Pikachu:Pikachu!(Read)

Me:Review~

Me&Pikachu:Pika!(Enjoy!)

Pikachu:Pika pi!(Peace out!)

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me:And here is the second chapter! I am sorry it took so long*dodges the tomato throw at her by Marina and Pikachu* I was dying of nervousness due that my finals will be on May...early May 0_o And at the same time my device for relaxation broke! *pouts* Now I can't play Pokemon Black anymore! It makes me want to cry, but any ways I still got my writing! In which I finished this one next one to be uptade due that I got tired of studying will be in between How it all Began, The New Me and The Coco and the mystery to be solved X3

Marina:Sheesh! You talk a lot!

Me:Did I ask for your opinion?

Pikachu:Pi(No)

Marina:*glares at Pikachu, but then tackle hugs him* Your to cute to be mad at!

Me;And as I was saying its going to be like a roulette my stories weird right?

Marina:Indeed, but let's just see which story slaps her in the face...Oh and! Due to her lateness in the story you guys cab throw her tomatoes~

Me;...

Pikachu:Pika!(Agreed!)

Marina:Even Pikachu agrees!

Me:*coughs nervously* Okay time for disclamer! I don't own Yugioh GX or even myself XD

Marina:Enjoy~ My peeps~

Pikachu:Pika~(Enjoy~)

* * *

The big day was today everyone was walking back and forth nervously around the private room I got in the church thanks to Marisol in which I am grateful of it. I sigh ignoring my bridesmaid squealing with each other on how the dress looks at them. I look at my 2 flower girls to see that Ana was twirling happily on her dress whilst Marina was growling menacingly due that she looked like a 14 year old.

"Marina, relax you look great in that dress~" Seika says happily making Marina look at her with a look that said in between the line 'Your joking right?' I chuckle at her antics due that she hates wearing dresses that's for sure.

"Sister dear just ignore what you're wearing if you don't like it," Marisol says with a smirk as she and Seika are fixing my hair.

"You're not the one with a baby blue dress that is meant for little kids!" Marina exclaims angrily whilst pointing to said dress. It was indeed baby blue, but it was strapless in which made Marina uncomfortable due that she hates these kinds of dresses, but it looked well on her. It made her look younger and at the same time like a doll just like Marisol's dress.

"Would you rather go naked then?" Mac asks her whilst apply lip gloss on her lips.

"I hope she does go naked!" Kuro exclaims happily making Marina growl at her.

"Kuro, one of these days you're going to get it!" Marina says angrily at Kuro to have Marisol sigh in defeat. I hear a soft knock on the door making all the girls in the room look at the door.

"No guys allowed!" Ana says happily. I heard a chuckle, but the door didn't open up.

"Lex, could I take Marisol for a few seconds? Jay wants to talk to her," I hear Jesse's voice from behind the door. Marina quickly blushes and hides behind Mac trying to hide herself.

"Okay," I say confused. Marisol gives me a gentle squeeze on both shoulders before leaving us girls alone in the quiet room making my mind wander when the girls started messing with poor Marina and trying to make a hairstyle on her that would make her really look like a 14 year old. She was going to let her hair down like the usual, but when Mindy, Jasmine and Seika notice this well let's say they attack her.

I sigh out lout and look at my reflection seeing in front of me a beautiful women looking back at me. She has cherry red lips and not too much blush on her making her look angelic. I sigh yet again noticing this is me the one who is going to get married I was happy after all that I am going to become a Yuki, but my father is not even going to be on the wedding and that hurt me a lot. It was quiet last week, but came with some good aspects on my career.

_**Flash back.**_

"_Ugh I don't want to do this," Jaden says with a pain expression as he lays his head on top of mines. It's being a week since we came back from my parents' house and_ currently _we are both lying down on the bed. I was cuddled up to him whilst he was using my head as a pillow and at the same time his hands he was holding an old looking Nintendo Ds Light. _

"_Just use the other monster to attack him," I pointed out whilst nuzzling my nose into his neck. I didn't need to turn around to know what game he is playing and what is currently happening in said game. I have played it a couple of times when I was left alone in the apartment when he is working. Of the 2 of us he got the job first on his career whilst I was on the waiting list to become a teacher in any school in this town. _

"_Mhm, Lexie are you bored?" Jaden asks me when he places one of his hands on my back making me shiver a little. "Woops! Forgot that my hands are cold," Jaden says apologetically._

"_I'm fine Jay, and these times remember that your hands are cold. You never know who might get sick before we tie the knot," I say playfully in which Jaden nuzzles his cheek on my head._

"_Lexie aren't you afraid?" Jaden asks me quietly. I give him a soft kiss on the neck making him tense up._

"_Why would I?" I ask him smiling on his neck making him sigh._

"_Well your life is going to change…You're not going to have your freedom," Jaden points out. I get out of his hold and cage him on the bed._

"_Jay, is something bothering you? Because I already accepted the fact," I pointed out whilst poking his cheek._

"_Well there is something bothering me," Jaden says with a sight frown. I tilt my head to the side making some of my hair land on his face._

"_And what is that?" I ask him curious._

"_What are we going to do on our honeymoon….You know are we going to um," Jaden says blushing and hiding his face with the pillow._

"_That's one thing on the honeymoon couples do when they get married, but if you're not ready for that part we could go sightseeing," I say forcing my blush down knowing I was so not ready to do it with Jaden and it seems he is thinking the same?_

"_Oh I am ready, but I'm thinking how I can make romantic to get you on the mood as well," Jaden says still hiding his face. That's when my blush worsens and I couldn't force it down. I start playing with my thumbs shyly in which when he takes a peek he notices I was really uncomfortable in the conversation we were having. Don't get me wrong I always wanted to see him completely naked due that he is handsome, but I wasn't ready yet!_

"_Um um we could go sightseeing," I say trying my hardest to change the subject. "It is rumor that were we are going for our honeymoon the beaches are beautiful and the place is warm in every season," I say with a force smile. In which Jaden notices it and places the Nintendo DS Lite on the bed and takes a sitting position making out foreheads touch making me jump slightly when his hand started playing with the hem of my shirt._

"_You're not ready for this part right Lexie," Jaden says softly brushing his lips into mines. _

"_Y-eah," I answer him truthfully whilst stuttering a little when his hand goes underneath my shirt and starts caressing my stomach gently. _

"_Don't worry Lexie, I'll be gentle," Jaden says whilst taking his hand out of my shirt to place it on his side making me look away from him._

"_I see, but I just don't like my body that much to expose myself so easily," I answer him whilst looking to the side closing my eyes. _

"_Lexie, you have a beautiful body any girl will die for," Jaden says whilst grasping my chin gently to make me look at him. "That's one of the things that made me fall in love with you," Jaden says whilst nibbling on my cheek making me open my eyes and yet again hazel stares at the heterochromatic eyes making me blush and give him a shy smile._

"_Jay," I say softly whilst he gives me a warm smile._

"_But you want to know the main thing that really made fall hard for you?" Jaden says with a grin on his face. I nod in confirmation to have him plant a quick kiss before continuing on what he was saying. "Your personality. I have never seeing a girl like you have that kind of personality. You are like a close book, but sometimes you let that book open making some people see the true you," Jaden adds making me look at him shock. That's one of the things guys hate about me dearly. They always said that they hated my personality and coming from Jay it was quite surprising, because I thought well never mind!_

"_Is that true?" I ask him shyly._

"_Yup!" Jaden says happily bringing me into a caring hug in which he nuzzles his nose into my neck._

"_Thank you," I tell him whilst playing with the spikes making him sigh in content._

"_No , thank you for coming into my life," Jaden says giving me a grin when we brake the hug. I felt my eyes water a little, but bit my lower lip making them stay on the corner of my eyes._

"_Jay," I say speechless._

_He doesn't say anything, but we do continue to look at each other deeply until the house phone starts ringing rather loudly on the apartment making Jaden hiss at it for interrupting our moment. I sigh and get off him and the bed to walk to the phone picking it up in the progress._

"_Yuki residence, Alexis Rhodes speaking," I say in a monotone voice and a waiting who was on the other line to talk back, so I could return to Jaden who was playing the game with a pout on his face._

"_Ahh, Ms. Rhodes this is Mr. Owen's the Principal from Terra Middle School and I was wondering if you wanted to substitute an English teacher in our school due that she is in recovery," Mr. Owen says in the other end of the line._

"_Huh? But would you want an um-English teacher that has more experience?" I ask him confused._

"_I know, but it seems you will be good with the youngster's they have being looking for a young role model such as yourself, so do you agree?" Mr. Owen asks cheerfully. I gulp and try to hide the happiness that was running through my body. I know I'm just substitution for a teacher, but this is a start on my career as an English teacher! It's a great opportunity!_

"_Of course!" I say happily making the principal chuckle._

"_It seems you are eager to start! What about Monday?" Mr. Owen asks happily._

"_I will be there sir!" I say happily making Jaden stop what his doing and to walk up to me._

"_Good! See you Monday morning Ms. Rhodes! Good bye and have a wonderful Saturday afternoon!" Mr. Owens says in the same tone as me._

"_Same to you sir!" I say to him whilst hanging up the phone to turn to Jaden who was giving me a suspicious look._

"_Lexie?" Jaden asks, but gasps in surprise when I tackle hug him to the ground something I never do, but he does to me. "Lexie! What was tha….Never mind I like this," Jaden says whilst blushing. I place my hands on his chest and grin like crazy._

"_Jay I got my first job as a teacher!" I say extremely happy to notice he was grinning like crazy just like me. He sits up I was still between his legs and brings me into a bone crushing hug._

"_That is awesome Lexie! I'm so happy for you!" Jaden says happily whilst I hug him back._

"_Thank you Jay," I suddenly say making him break the hug and give me a confused look._

"_For what? You're the one who work hard to achieve your dream," Jaden points out with a smile. I sigh and kiss him softly in the lips making him look at me surprise for my sudden act. I know I was acting so out of character that I was kind of scaring him._

"_For being there for me," I say with a warm smile. This is what I wanted my dad to see. I wanted my dad to see his true personality in which it isn't nervous guy around the main guy of the family._

"_Lexie," Jaden says in a whisper. _

"_Yeah?" I ask him affectingly rubbing my nose with his. In which he leans away looking me up and down._

"_Lexie you are acting so out of character," Jaden points out innocently in which I giggle._

"_I know, but only for today because I am happy," I tell him wearing a gentle smile._

"_So! That means your never happy around me!" Jaden asks whilst putting his hands on his heart. "That hurts my feelings!" Jaden says childishly whilst looking away from me with a pout on his face. I tilt my head to the side and poke his cheek making him take a side glance at my direction._

"_You make me happy every day stupid," I pointed out trying not to laugh at him for thinking such way. "You don't know how much you mean to me," I add with a warm smile whilst rubbing one of my eyes._

"_Lexie," Jaden says softly whilst taking the hand I was using to rub one of my eyes and kisses gently the back of my palm making me give him a warm smile._

"_Jay," I say with the warm smile. He smiles back and gets up picking me up in the process when he was standing completely I squeak in surprise and wrap my arms around his neck. "Are you practicing?" I ask him whilst blushing._

"_Maybe?" Jaden says playfully nuzzling his nose with mines like I did before._

"_You're getting strong," I pointed out in which he chuckles._

"_And your losing to much weight," Jaden says when he places me on the bed and lies next to me._

"_Are you telling me to get fat?" I ask him a little bit angrily whilst giving him my back and grabbing the Nintendo DS light, so I could start playing the game he was playing._

"_N-o!" Jaden answers quickly whilst pulling me to his chest whilst I smirk knowing he can't see my face due that my back was touching his chest and his face was in my hair sighing in content._

"_Huh? I thought you were," I tell him playfully to tense up in surprise when he start nibbling my ear lobe gently making me growl menacingly at him. "Jay? If you continue doing stuff that makes me uncomfortable you're going to sleep in the couch," I say menacingly in which he stops and places his chin on top of my head._

"_Lexie, you're too strict but that's what I like about you!" Jaden says innocently making me blush thinking in between the lines. Is he really that naïve? Or he just acts it?_

_I giggle whilst forcing the blush down and trying to concentrate on the game in which it wasn't easy due that his hands were on top of mines covering my hands, but I tilt my head when the fall into the bed._

"_Jay?" I ask worried to tense up hearing his shallow breathing. I sigh knowing he has fallen asleep on me in which it didn't bother me at all. "Have a nice nap," I say softly whilst turning back to the game, so I could see where he stopped at._

_That's how we spent the Saturday afternoon and in the night we didn't go anywhere except on Sunday to talk to his family in which Mrs. Yuki was complaining into why I don't visit her frequent. I was playing with the zipper of the shirt whilst sitting next to Marisol who was looking at her aunt that was grinning like crazy. Mrs. Yuki or I should say Haine in which she hates when people call her Mrs. Yuki due that it makes her feel old. She looks exactly like Jaden, but in female form same eyes in which it must run in her family due that her husband has normal chocolate brown eyes. Jaden left with his dad and the boys whom were grinning evilly and at the same time I heard that my family will come next week same as Seika, Jasmine and Mindy so they could get ready for their dresses._

"_Okay girls!" Haine says happily whilst dragging Marina and Marisol's mom whom have in her hands a measurement ruler. I gulp having a feeling that my wedding dress is not going to be buy like normal people do….instead is going to be hand made by a family member in which they want me to call them all family now. "I want you guys to be prepared! It's time to get your measurements for the dresses!" Haine says to happily making me blush when she walks up to me and starts tugging on my shirt._

"_What?" I ask her confused whilst she continues on tugging my shirt._

"_Take it off…..All of your clothing so Anastasia could get your measurements," Haine says in a commanding voice whilst her eyes shimmer playfully betraying her tone._

"_D-o I ha-ve to?" I ask whilst stuttering when Anastasia, Marina and Marisol's mom come up behind me and wrap the ruler around my waist taking the measurement._

"_This way it will be hard for me to get your true measurements," Anastasia points out with a smirk on her face. I sigh and look at Marina and Marisol who was holding their mother's other material whilst Kuro was drinking her hot tea casually looking outside. I sigh and take my pants and shirt off leaving me with only my undergarments. When I took my clothes off Anastasia started doing her work making me giggle occasionally when she went to some of my tickling spots._

"_Deary you're going to have some fun on your honeymoon~" Haine says mischievously. I stop giggling and look at Anastasia for help._

"_Haine dear leave her alone," Anastasia says trying not to laugh at me._

"_Waho Alexis you got a nice body," I hear Kuro say. I look at her to gap at her in surprised when she winks at me._

"_Kuro, control yourself," Marisol says whilst Marina hisses at her. In which Kuro winks playfully at Marina._

"_I sometimes wonder what Zane sees in you," Marina says as Kuro stands up and walks up to her and pats her in the head._

"_Your too young to now~" Kuro says twirling a little to walk back to her chair in which Marina crosses her arms and pouts._

"_I'm not young! I'm the same age as Lex!" Marina says whilst pointing at me in which know I was having a bad time with that measurement rule was circling my chest area making my chest rise up a little._

"_Mhm, if my son will see you know he might have a nosebleed," Haine says playfully making me blush in which Kuro whistles playfully. _

"_Maybe we should give her some lingering for the honeymoon?" Marina asks all the girls in the room. In which my blush worsens when Anastasia looks at her daughter nodding her head in agreement._

"_That's a good idea Mar!" Anastasia says with a smirk on her face when she finishes her job to get the little paper that Haine was holding in her hand the entire time I was torture with that stupid ruler._

"_But which color?" Kuro asks whilst tapping her finger in the couch's arm._

"_Red? Blue?" Haine says with a frown whilst looking at me._

"_Black," Marisol says deciding to talk again know. I was putting my clothes on with an embarrassment blush spread on my pale cheeks. I was praying in my head that Jaden will hurry up and come get me, but at the same time thinking this is nothing compares what the others talk about. I really do attract unique people in my life._

"_Black is good same as white," Anastasia says with a smile on her face._

"_Then black and white it is!" Haine says happily whilst walking up to me and giving me a tight hug. "Know that we found your lingering color is time for the real thing! The wedding dress!" Haine says whilst forcing me to sit down in between her and Anastasia who occasionally gave me side glances due that she was using some extra pieces of clothing for the dress._

_I don't want to say anything about the dress due that Anastasia said she was going to give it to me before the wedding starts._

_**Flash back Ends.**_

In which it is now. The dress was elegant it wasn't too puffy that made the person wearing it give it back pain. In the waist it was tight, but in the back of were the waist is there was a big ribbon that stood up miraculously. The upper part was tight as well, but the dress was strapless indeed, but it was hold down beautifully by a choke holder that was connected with the dress by the adornment that was stitch to it. I looked like a princess that what the girls keep on telling me.

"Lexie, you look so different," Mac says whilst standing next to me already finished with her dress. She was the main maid of honor the one that is going to walk with the best men in whom it is Jesse. I know what you guys are thinking why didn't I choose Marina? She lost a bet the 2nd flower girl who was going to be Marisol, but due to a little bet they made with each other….In which Marina lost and took Marisol's place in which Marisol is not my flower girl any more, but the one who is going to play the theme for the marching to the alter in the piano that was next to it.

"I know," I say whilst blushing and playing with the choke holder nervously.

"Don't worry sweetie everything is going to be fine," Mac says reassuringly in which I nod believing her words. I heard the door open to see Marisol enter the room with an expressionless face. I wonder what Jaden told her?

"Girls I think we need to leave Alexis alone for a while there is someone who wants to talk to her," Marisol says whilst dragging Marina out the room by force in which Ana just followed them skipping happily behind Marina. Mac sighs and gives me a gentle pat whilst Jasmine and Mindy look at each other with a worried looks whilst Seika smirks and drags the 2 of them out. Mac was the last one to leave in which she closes the door behind her.

"I wonder who wants to talk to me?" I ask quietly to myself. Everyone was here, except my father in which I can't blame him for not coming to even give me away to Jaden. I hear a soft knock on the door knowing that this was the person that wanted to come and talk to me. "Come in," I say nervously whilst standing up to gasp in surprise when I see my father in a tux standing in front of me with a sad look.

"Alexis you look beautiful," My dad says with a gentle smile. I look at him confused that he came to my wedding when he said he wasn't coming at all.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused whilst intertwining my fingers with each other and biting my lower lip nervously.

"I came to give you away," My dad simply says making me look at him surprised for saying that.

"But…but I thought you," I was tongue tied whilst my father chuckles softly and walks up to me taking my hands into his in a fatherly way.

"I thought as well, but my future son-in-law is really persistent coming to me when I was staying with the family in the hotel," My dad says with a small smile in which I gasp again in surprise when he said "future son-in-law," he finally sees Jaden as he is. "We had a talk in which let's say I punch him a few times," My dad says with a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. I give him a glare, but then my eyes open wide in realization this week before the wedding day.

_**Flash Back.**_

"_I'm home!" I say when I open the door to our apartment with a tired atmosphere around me to find out that I was home alone. "Wonder where he is? Usually he comes early than me," I say quietly whilst placing the bag in the living room table in which was full of the papers I needed to grade for the class I was teaching. Well I was pretty lucky that Mr. Owen called me that day due that the teacher she quitted her job. In which it was just luck on my part._

_I look around the apartment and sigh with a small pout on my face whilst walking to the kitchen to start dinner. I was half way done cooking when I heard the door open and then being close. I didn't need to know who it was, so I continue cooking to be cage when I was in the kitchen counter ready to cut some lettuce to make a salad. I take a peek through my shoulder to see Jaden giving me a mischievous smirk._

"_Welcome home?" I say confused due to the smirk he was wearing._

"_Yeah. Lexie, I got something to ask you," Jaden says whilst putting all his weight on my back whilst his arms cage me on the spot._

"_What is it?" I ask him confused when he puts his chin on my shoulder making my cheek get tickle by one of his bangs._

"_Do you like your job?" Jaden asks whilst nibbling on my cheek._

"_Of course!" I answer him happily whilst his arms change from caging me to wrap themselves around my waist._

"_Good, because I thought you were getting tired of it," Jaden says whilst letting me go. I look at him confused with a knife in my hand._

"_Jay? Are you okay?" I ask him whilst placing the knife in the kitchen counter just in case he thought something else when I approach him with it. I was behind him due that he stops walking, but when I wrap my arms around his mid chest he hisses in pain in which got me curious._

"_I'm fine Lexie," Jaden says biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. I let go of him and walk in front of him to look at his white polo button up shirt that look a little messed up. I poke him were my arms were until I found the place in which produce that hiss of his._

"_Jay? Did someone at work hurt you?" I ask him worried whilst opening up his shirt making his hands quickly cover mines._

"_N-o! I accidently got hit on work," Jaden says with his eyes close and sighing in content when kiss him on the chin._

"_Please be careful," I tell him with a worried look in which he chuckles and kisses me passionately making me wrap my arms around his neck pulling him to me, but we had to cut short our kiss due that something was burning and that something was the soup I was making. I quickly let go of him to turn the stove off making Jaden laugh._

"_I think our dinner is really cooked to perfection," Jaden says playfully whilst I give him a side glare._

"_And I worked hard for this," I say quietly to myself, but to have Jaden pick me up and place me on the kitchen counter in which I blush not really liking the position we were._

"_It's alright Lexie, everything you cook is great even if it gets burn," Jaden says with a gentle smile. I tilt my head to the side and give him a smile._

"_Thanks Jay, but oh!" I say in surprise and leave the position I was with him in which it was a miracle. I head to the living room to look through my bag that had my student's paper work. "I think it is here," I say looking for the coupon my co-worker gave me just for laughs. _

"_What cha looking for?" Jaden asks curiously._

"_Well dinner is ruined, but wouldn't you mind eating a pizza just for today?" I ask him when I found the coupon and give it to him._

"_I don't mind eating pizza, but what about the soup?" Jaden asks curiously whilst I put on my thinking face._

"_It could be dessert for you, because I know a pizza won't fill you," I tell him trying not to laugh at his shock face._

"_I don't eat much!" Jaden says with a pout on his face._

"_You sure don't," I say with sarcasm hinted in every word. Jaden growls at me whilst I laugh at him. "I'm joking Jay," I tell him playfully when I finish laughing at him to have him pout cutely this time._

"_Sure you were Lexie," Jaden says whilst walking back to the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room chuckling to myself when I reach the phone I started ordering the pizza and giving them the location on where it was going to be send by pizza delivery guy or girl._

"_There," I say whilst sighing and placing the phone back into its place. I start walking to the kitchen to see Jaden deep in thought as if he was planning something. I tilt my head confused into why would he be like that. For me it is out of character for him in which he just acts before thinking sometimes. _

_I quietly walk up to him to notice he wasn't even paying attention when I started waving a hand in front of his face. Well this concludes my suspicious….He went to la-la land. I face palmed, but notice how different he looked like this. He looked more mature and handsome as well in which it took me by surprise. When the doorbell rings making him jump in surprise and look at me confused into why I was standing in front of him like that. I quickly dismiss him and walk to the door quite surprise that the pizza deliver guy or girl came this fast. When I open the door I gasp in surprise to see Blair there standing before me with the pizza delivery uniform. She looks at me in surprise to see that one of her customers was me._

"_Alexis?" Blair asks trying not to laugh at me. I sigh and get the wallet and the coupon to notice Jaden was still in the kitchen back again deep in thought. When I walk back to her I see that her eyes were searching for something or should I say someone._

"_Here Blair," I tell her with a smile when she looks gaze with me whilst blushing in embarrassment thinking that I caught her well in which is true, but I won't tell her. Blair hands me the pizza whilst taking the money in which before she leaves she turns to me and blushes._

"_Um Alexis could I bring a date to your wedding?" Blair asks shyly still not comfortable around me._

"_Of course," I tell her with a smile. She grins and gives me a hug whilst saying "Thank you," more than three times. I use my free hand to pat her in the head like an older sister does to a younger sister. She lets go of me gives a small wave and leaves me whilst I close the door, and decided to go to the kitchen with the pizza to face palm with my free hand to notice Jaden was in the same position as earlier. _

_This time I was creep out that's for sure. He seemed so concentrated that his eyes looked so lifeless making me shiver from fright or something else? Maybe later on I will pay head to that in which for now is to get him out of his dazed expression. I place the pizza in the table and walk up to him whilst taking a deep breath hoping this will take him out of his dazed of deep thought expression. I grasp his shoulders softly and lean to his ear._

"_Jay, wake up sweetie," I say trying to sound seductive, but failed and it sounds like I was threating him in which he jumps in surprise and looks at me with an innocent face._

"_Huh? What's up Lexie?" Jaden asks with a gentle smile. I rustle the back of my hair in confusing and point to the pizza in which he grins sheepishly, but doesn't go to the pizza instead sits me on his lap and pulls the pizza towards us. I blush scarlet red due that he just suddenly did, but it didn't bother me at all. I am just does kind of girls that blush from sudden actions like this._

"_Jay, are you okay? You have being deep in thoughts this past few minutes," I pointed out for him whilst he grabbed a piece of pizza whilst I look at the pepperoni and cheese pizza in front of me._

"_I'm just thinking how I can persuasive a thick skull person," Jaden says with a small frown in which I just quietly grab a piece of pizza and nibble in it lost in my own thoughts in which it consisted if the wedding was going to be a great success in which I really don't care if something stupid happens, due that everything in life is not perfect._

"_You could beg," I quietly suggested whilst finish my piece of pizza when I decided to talk to Jaden who reposition me on his lap in a more comfortable way._

"_Never! I got some pride to protect," Jaden says whilst finishing eating his slice of pizzas in which it was pretty fast. Perhaps I wasn't paying attention to him, but the pizza in front of me._

"_Pride?" I ask him confused whilst diving to get my second pizza._

"_Yup! Guys have their man pride and in which if I beg it will mean I am not a man," Jaden explains with a serious voice making me look at him with a small portion of pizza between my lips. I take the bite and chew my food slowly before answering him._

"_Really? Guys these days," I say whilst sighing to get push back to his chest in which made me epp in surprise. _

"_What was that?" Jaden asks with venom in his voice creeping me out worse than before._

"_Um…Nothing!" I say quickly whilst taking a huge bite of my pizza whilst my blush worsens due of the tone of voice was quite hot? No way am I turning into those kinds of women that like that kind of things. _

_I growl menacingly ignoring the person who was nuzzling from behind saying repeatedly "Sorry," in which I finally caught what was he saying and place one of my hands on his cheek stroking it softly._

"_It's alright, but wouldn't be better if you tell me who is this thick skull person is?" I ask him when I finished my slice of pizza and turn my face to look at him in which he was smirking at me._

"_Sorry, but it's a secret Lexie," Jaden says whilst giving me a wink in which I growl at him again in which he leans away from me scared._

"_And yet you.." I didn't finish speaking due that I was silence by his lips that kiss me hungrily. _

_**End of Flash Back.**_

I bit my lower lip trying not to laugh noticing the thick skull guy was my father. Those times he came home injured was due of my father's antics in which is meeting A and B. I sigh and walk up to him to and punch him on the shoulder making him look at me surprise.

"What was that for?" My dad asks whilst rubbing the shoulder I sucker punch him.

"For acting like a child and hurting Jay," I say with my arms cross. My father chuckles and brings me to a hug.

"You have grown just the way I wanted you to grow up," My father says softly whilst I hug him back.

"I have the greatest father that's why," I say with a warm smile. We break the hug and he starts walking to the door waiting for me with his arm in an angle that is meant for me to wrap mines in a way that it locked like we made a chain.

"Ready?" My father asks with a soft smile. I nod and put on the veil correctly whilst walking to my father to chain up our arms and start walking out of the room to our destination.

When we reach our destination the song the bride has starts echoing inside the church walls. I look at the people in front of me to see Jesse and Mac walk in front of me my flower girls not too far away from me throwing flower petals in the floor. Everyone was standing up as I walk the aisle with Jasmine and Mindy grabbing the tail of the dress. I diverted my vision to were Jaden is standing with a black tuxedo and a neck tie gently put on him making him look different from his usual work suits. Jaden's eyes divert towards me to see that he was blushing and his eyes were open in surprise.

When I reach the alter where Jaden is, but before I was giving to Jaden my father came between us and butterflies started flying inside my stomach thinking in between the lines he didn't changed his thoughts and was just playing with my mind.

"Take good care of her got it? If you hurt her…You will regret it," My father says no hisses at Jaden who gulps and nods whilst my father and I break that chain our arms did and hands me to Jaden who softly takes my hands with his. My father walks back to where my mother was sited in which it was next to Haine. My mother and Haine became good friends due that they almost have the same personality. I felt Jaden lift up the veil I was wearing to hide my face from him to hear him gasp in surprise.

"You look beautiful Alexis," Jaden says to me with his famous grin.

"And you look handsome," I tell him sincerely. We hear the pastor cough getting our attention.

"Are you ready?" Jaden asks as he turns to look at the pastor who gave us gentle smiles.

"Of course," I tell him whilst looking at the pastor.

The pastor gave us the original speech he does to every couple that is going to get married in which when he asked me if I take Jaden as my husband I answered him not fast our slow in which Jaden did the same when our ring bearer came with our rings on top of a pillow. If you asking whom it was it was Syrus due that Hasslebarry lost the bet in which it took me as a surprise in how much these people like to make bets to get what they want. When Syrus brought the pillow close to Jaden in which pick up the silver ring that was going to be on my ring finger indicating I was taken as I do the same to him.

"And know I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The pastor says happily with a soft smile. Jaden nods and leans into me placing his lips on top of mines in a tender way in which everyone applauded happily whilst other whistle due that we didn't break the kiss fast as other people do on this part. When we do I was blushing madly whilst Jaden was grinning like crazy we start heading out of the church with the people behind us throwing rice at us in which made me laugh at how crazy they were.

_**The After Party.**_

I was still wearing my wedding dress and everyone the clothes they came to my wedding I was currently sitting next to Jaden who was playing with my hands happily. We were sited on a table that was rectangular shaped and with my father next to me and next to him was my mother same pattern went on Jaden's side, but the only thing that was wrong it was that my father wasn't sited on his chair, but nowhere to be found.

I sigh out loud looking at the couples dancing in front of me with their lovers. Jesse with Marina whom in which was giving Jesse the death glare, because everything he looked at her with his teal eyes he will chuckle trying to mask that he wanted to laugh badly next to them was Zane and Kuro whom in which looked gaze at each other since the beginning of the song. I chuckle on how Zane can tame Kuro like that. And last, but not least Marisol and Aster that have their fore heads connected with each other with a calm atmosphere around them. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder in which made me look to find Jaden already standing up with one hand in front of me.

"Care to dance Lexie?" Jaden asks whilst giving me a gentle smile. I grasp his hand with mines and he pulls me up.

"Of course Jay," I tell him whilst walking to the dance floor in which everyone clears it up making me mentally face palm remembering that the bride and her husband have to dance one song together when they are recently married. I position myself in front of Jaden whilst he wraps one of his arms around my waist and with the other arm or should I say hand with mines. I place my free hand on top of his shoulder and we start waltzing away with the music playing loudly, but in my mind softly. He was the one guiding me around the dance floor gently.

Everyone started clapping happily, but if I strained my hearing when I heard an "ow," coming from the side of the dance floor in which made me think that Marina said a curse word and Jesse softly hit her on the head making her say that. Those 2 are perfect for each other, but from the story I heard from Marisol….Well they were both idiots for not noticing their feelings for each other in high school, but when they were parting away for a while. Jaden suddenly stops making me look at him confused, but realize that the music has ended and that everyone was yet again gather in the dance floor dancing with us.

"Lexie I think there is someone that will love to dance with you," Jaden says whilst dragging me out of the dance floor in which I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask him when we were both standing in front of the exit of the place the party has being thrown for us. Jaden silently takes the blazer off and places it on top of my shoulders in which I slowly put my arms inside the holes that it has.

"Your dad is outside, and Lexie the bride dances one song with her father," Jaden points out whilst opening the door in which I step outside shivering a little, but not a lot thanks to the blazer the tuxedo provides that is warm. I see my father standing alone outside with a cigarette on his hand whilst looking at the darken sky with a thoughtful look. The view outside looked peaceful and serene due to the snow in which it was freezing my toes due to the high heels that weren't made for the cold.

"Dad?" I call out for him to make him spun in surprise and hid the cigarette.

"Alexis I am not smoking," My father says whilst dropping the cigarette and stomping it with the soloes of his shoes.

"Mhm okay? But dad could we um," I say shyly in which my dad caught what I was trying to request from him.

"Of course, but do you want to dance it under the stars?" My father asks whilst I walk up to him getting on the same position I was with Jaden in the dance floor.

"Of course dad, it will be more memorable this way," I tell him sincerely as we dance under the stars without being interrupted by no one or nature itself. We continue to waltz in harmony until my father lets go of me and grasp my shoulders making me look at him to notice tears in the corner of his eyes. "Dad? Are you okay?" I ask him worried.

"I'm fine, but please don't forget us….Don't be a stranger to us Alexis. Come visit us sometimes alright," My dad says confusing me in the progress, but to make him feel better.

"I won't ever forget about you and the others. You guys are my precious memories and I will come and visit you guys in the summer is that alright?" I tell him with a warm smile. He brings me into another hug in which it was broken quickly and looks up ahead in which I do the same to notice Jaden there with a warm smile on his handsome face.

"And you son….You will come visit us as well. I want to get to know you more, but for now I will give you guys some alone time," My father says whilst giving me a kiss on the fore head before leaving me alone with Jaden who was only wearing the white long button up shirt with the red neck tie. He casually walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"It seems your dad and you finally reconcile," Jaden says whilst nuzzling his cheek on top of my head.

"Thanks to you….Jay thank you so much," I tell him sincerely whilst breaking the hug, but his arms are wrap around my waist whilst mines around his neck.

"Huh? I only talked to him," Jaden says giving me a small smile.

"But if you didn't talk to him or persuaded him. Well let's say that in the future we will be in the same way," I pointed out whilst giggling when he nuzzle our noses together.

"I was just trying to make you happy, and wanted your entire family together not you fighting with your dad because of me," Jaden tells me whilst he gently pecks my lips.

"I know, but I wasn't really fighting with my dad Jay," I tell him whilst giving him back the kiss.

"It looked like that in my eyes," Jaden says when he deepens the kiss making me tense up, but quickly relax into it.

"So the lovers are starting early! Ahi Dios mio," I heard Marina say from the entrance to our little party in which I break the kiss and look at her to notice Jesse was behind her hugging her from behind.

"We didn't start early Mar," I tell her whilst walking to her with Jaden's hand connected to mines.

"That's what she said, but any ways it's time for the cake eating!" Marina says happily whilst Jesse chuckles.

"Girls and their sweets," Jesse says with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Marina and I say at the same time making Jesse and Jaden look at each other.

"Well let's go before this starts a small argument in which Jesse and I will win," Jaden says whilst chuckling nervously when Marina and I glare at him.

"I agree with Jay," Jesse says whilst dragging Marina inside in which had an atmosphere around her that screamed stubbornness.

I was gently pulled inside by Jaden in which everyone was looking at us with suspicious looks except my father. We were pulled to the table that has a huge white cake in front of us. I think Haine exaggerated in her design in the cake. I step in front of it and as Haine gives us the knife that will cut on a small portion of it. In which Jaden and I do it together and grab the piece breaking it into 2 pieces. We both grab one piece and intertwined our arms together making his piece of the cake poke my lips whilst the other does the same in which it is a miracle.

"Do it already!" Chazz exclaims angrily.

I open my mouth same as Jaden making the piece of cake enter my mouth and take a bite out of it whilst savoring the sweet flavor of it in which Jaden was doing the same. We place the pieces back were we picked them up and kiss whilst breaking the hold our arms had with each other.

"Finally!" Chazz says making Mindy giggle at him in which since they came to this town Mindy has being a little too close to Chazz whilst Jasmine with Bastion. Seika and David are currently going out with each other in which Seika happily thanks me for putting David in his place. In which I didn't, but I wonder what Alec told him that day they went to pick up Mac and Aqua.

"Alright time to throw the bouquet!" Seika says happily. Aqua and Alec nod in agreement in which it seemed that Aqua and Marisol get along pretty well same with the others.

"That's fine with me," Jaden says happily knowing when I throw the bouquet it means the party is over and the husband and wife start their honeymoon. I turn pale and start playing with my thumbs nervously in which Jaden hands land on top of mines and he leans in. "Don't worry Lexie, I'll wait until your ready I'm just tired that's all," Jaden whispers to me.

I nod whilst my mom gives me the bouquet so I could throw it in which before I turn every girl was position ready for the bouquet that in which it is rumored that if someone catches it she will be the next one to get married in which it is all lie in my part, but it is tradition after all for girls and women to think that. I turn around and held my arms midway, but make a side glance at Jaden direction that was looking curiously at the girls. I decided I had my fun and throw the bouquet for the girls to catch them, but when I hear a collection of gasp and then laughter erupting in the small place that Jaden's parents rented for this occasion in which like I said in Marisol's part I am grateful for them.

I turn around to notice that neither of the girls caught the bouquet, but when I look at the person who caught it in which I try my best not to laugh but alas failed and break into laughter. The one who caught the bouquet was none other than Syrus who was blushing scarlet red in embarrassment his date was looking at him with a curious face. Everyone was looking at Syrus due that they were curious even Zane was curious into what his little brother was going to do.

"I hope he doesn't faint," Jaden whispers to me in a worry tone. I look at Jaden and connect our hands again when poor Syrus was shaking in fear. "Oh boy," Jaden says worried.

Instead of fainting he takes his date by the hand and pushes her into him making their lips connect with each other making the other's gasp in surprise. When they break the kiss, Syrus hands the bouquet to his date that was blushing madly and giving him a soft glare. I chuckle into my free hand in which that little stunt took the people in this room who know little Syrus in surprise.

"Never knew he had it in him," Jaden says in surprise knowing Syrus more than anyone in this room.

"It's because you don't pay attention to it," I pointed out with a smirk in which he pouts and leans into me poking me with his nose my cheek.

"I do," Jaden says in a whisper in which he turns to everyone in the room. "Well guys it's time for the bride and the groom to head home, so they could pack for their honeymoon for tomorrow~" Jaden says to happily for my taste in which everyone groans, but step aside when Jaden out of nowhere carries me bridal style in which again took me by surprise.

"Have fun! But not too much fun~" Kuro says giving us a wink before we left the place. I had a feeling Zane must have now reprehend her making her pout childishly at him. Such a weird couple, but I can't say nothing bad due that Jaden and I are weird as well.

When Jaden reaches the limo that was going to drive us home in which I rather walk home, but I am too tired to even walk thanks to the dress and the nervousness I had today. When Jaden places me inside the limo and closes the door giving the chauffeur the directions on where we were going. I lay my head on his shoulder making him lay his head on top of mines.

"Today was really tiresome," I tell him whilst giving a soft yawn in which Jaden produces one as well.

"But fun and memorable to," Jaden points out as the limo driver puts that window thingy separating us from him thinking that we were about to do something.

"Yeah…Jay," I call out for him before completely falling asleep on him.

"Yeah?" Jaden says confused.

"I love you," I tell him whilst I close my eyes letting sleep over take me.

"I love you to," Jaden says nuzzling his cheek on my hair.

This was a memorable day indeed the wedding was great, but at the same time my father learned to open the cage and let me fly today….It really made me happy that he accepted Jaden and at the same time wants to learn about him. This is really not the end, but instead a beginning in the fairytale of our lives together.

* * *

Me:Longest chapter than the first chapter! *sniff* I'm so happy I could cry, but alas I can't~ Okay time for the explanation on Syrus part~ That idea came to me when I finished reading Gentleman Alliance Club cross the second time in which the real Haine Otomoya throws her bouquet and none of her female friends catches it, but her husbands private butler that he found in the streets when they were small catches it and does what Syrus did XD But the girl didn't glare at him...She had a dazed off expression~

Marina:Why oh gosh why you made me such a pain.

Me:You already a pain XD

Pikachu:PIKA! (PIZZA!)

Me:*chuckes* Yes Pikachu Pizza~ Any ways Alexis dad learned his lesson that some times you just ahve to let go of the cage bird in order for it to learn the difficulties of the world by themselfs~

Marina:You wanted to say that ...DIDN'T YOU!

Me:N-o!

Marina:*glares*

Pikachu:*tilts his head to the side cutely*

Me:*coughs* Any ways I hope you guys like this story in which I don't think I am going to write about the honey moon or how Clarissa suddenly appears when they return to the apartment etc, but I am still thinking that any ways time to say those 3 words before Marina kills me*trembles when Marina gives me an innocent smile*

Pikachu:Pikachu!(Read!)

Marina:Review~

Me:Enjoy~

Marina&Pikachu:Pika pi!Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!*runs away from Marina who was holding a chainsaw*


End file.
